Shy Love
by Icybun34
Summary: Yusuke's shy little sister Megumi is in for the ride of her life. A simple walk to school leads to a trip to Spirit World where there are Demons, a baby, and Shuuchi- oh my! Overwhelmed, Mimi turns to Shuuchi only to find herself heads over heels in love!


I came down in the morning, to see my brother just getting in. I smile "Late night brother?" He freezes "Geez, Mimi don't scare me like that!" I roll my eyes "Sure thing, now how about some breakfast, you're not hurt are you?" He rolls his eyes "Nah, I'm fine, sis. Oh, and please don't tell mom." "Don't worry I won't. I'll be gone by the time she wakes up anyway." I hand him some eggs and he sits down. "Thanks, sis. Don't know what I do without you." "It's a wonder. Are you going to school today, I think you should? You haven't gone any other day of the week and I don't want you suspended." He rolls his eyes but nods. "Good." I reply smugly, sitting down.

FFAfter breakfast

I walked next to Yusuke and Keiko on my way to school. They were juniors and I was a freshman. While we were walking a boy with long red hair and green eyes walked up to us. I blushed and hid behind my brother. I was deathly shy of strangers. He smiles and says politely "Hello Yusuke, Keiko." Yusuke rolls his eyes "Hey Shuuchi." I hid further behind him, hoping that he didn't see me but apparently he did. "Hello miss." He said looking at me, I blushed and buried my face in the back of Yusuke's shirt.

Yusuke chuckles "This is my sis Megumi. She's just really shy." I smiled weakly at him, but made no attempt in moving. Keiko patted my shoulder "It's okay Mimi. He's super nice." Since I trusted Keiko, I stepped out blushing. "Hii-Sh-uu-chi, I'm Miimii." I replied, stuttering, looking at the ground. He smiles again "Nice to meet you, Mimi. I'm Shuuchi." "HEY GUYS!!!" I hear someone call and I look over to see Kuwabara coming over.

He stops and like he does every morning he grabs my hands "Hello my beautiful Mimi. How are you today?" I step back "Good, Kazuma and you?" "I'm fine my beautiful princess-" "Will you leave my sister alone? You do this every morning you idiot." Yusuke says hitting Kazuma and they get engaged in a fist fight. I sigh "I wish they wouldn't fight so much. It's not good for their health." Keiko giggled and remarked "Though I think it's too late for Kuwabara. He asked you the same question every morning and every morning they fight. Then we're all late and so on and so forth." "I like predictability, though. It's nice." She rolls her eyes "You're just scared of excitement."

I grinned and I heard Shuuchi say "Well I'll be on my way now. Seeing those two won't stop for awhile. I'll tell you my message later. Nice meeting you, Mimi." "Okay bye Shuuchi." You both say and he leaves. As soon as he's gone, Keiko turns to me and sees me blushing. "You like him." She comments and I gasp. "Keiko, no I do not." "Then why are you blushing?" I blush darker "Fine, I do but oh god don't tell him!" She sighes "Fine." I smile and go to help her break-up the boys.

::::Shuuchi's POV::::

I walked away from the gang and as soon as I got out of their sight, I blushed. Mimi was so kawaii! (lol just had to put this in) She had an innocent thing about her, and she had such kind eyes. _*She looks fun.* _Youko commented *Youko, this is not the time for your hormonal ways.* _*Hn, she has the perfect body and it would be fun to corrupt her youthful innocence.*_ *Youko! How could you say that! Not only would she not want that, but-* My mental debate was cut short by my pocket communicator going off. I opened it and it was Botan. "Hey Kurama! Koenma wants to see you now. I'll send a portal."

I nod and close it. I step through the portal and land in Koenma's office. He jumps slightly but then says "Ah, Kurama. I need you to bring in a girl from Ningenkai (human world) because I sense great power in her. But this will be difficult, you must keep Yusuke and Kuwabara from knowing." "Why, sir?" "Because I need you to bring in Megumi."

"What!" I said shocked. I could sense nothing in her. "Yes, she's part kitsune and part angel. Her father was an old assassin that worked for me in Makai (demon world). He died years ago, but we just found out recently he had a daughter with Atsuko. So she needs to be brought in and taught to control her powers. Then I would like her to join the team." I nod and jump through the portal. I land at her school and I walk inside. I immediately see her surrounded by guys and looking scared. Yusuke would still be in class, so they knew he wouldn't interfere.

::::Mimi's POV::::

I walk outta my class and to my locker. When I get my books and turn around too leave, someone stops me. "Hey sweet-cheeks where do you think you're going?" "To class, please move." I mumbled shyly and tried to walk past. They laughed and pushed me back into the locker. I cringe "Please move!" They chuckle "No, we're here to show what happens when Urameshi encroaches on our territory!"

I bit my lip and look for a way to move. They one grabs my butt and I squeal "Please stop!" Suddenly he was ripped off of me. I see Shuuchi glaring at all of them "Leave now." He hissed and they scrammed. "Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded weakly "Thank you, Shuuchi." I said bowing. "It's nothing. Are you sure you're alright?" "It's okay, it happens at least once a week." "Does Yusuke know?" I shake my head and he scolds me for that "You should tell him. One of these days it's not gonna stop at-" "It's alright. I will not burden my brother with such trivial things." I replied sternly and he gives me a look.

He sighes "Very well. I need you to come with me." I look at him "Where?" He bits his lip "Trust me okay?" I nod and he takes me to an alley-way where a portal appears. I jump back scared, "What is that?" I asked petrified. He takes my hand "You're supposed to trust me, remember?" I nod and smile "You are so lucky I'm in a good mood right now." He chuckles and we jump in. We arrive in a big office dominated by a huge desk covered in paperwork and an ignoramus chair. Suddenly it swiveled around and I see a baby. I blinked disbelieving and he said in a squeaky tone "Hello there Megumi." I bit my lip, thinking it was a man with a height problem and that it would be mean to laugh. "Hello sir, why am I here?" He blinks, disbelieving I didn't freak out at him.

"Well Megumi-" "Call me Mimi, sir." I say politely bowing. He blinks again "Alright well Mimi, um I brought you here because *sigh* you're part fox and angel demon." I giggle "Sure thing, sir and pigs can fly." "Hn, then Kuwabaka must have wings." A man says walking in. He had spiky gravity-defying hair and crimson eyes. I giggle "He's not that bad. He just has a different way of seeing and understanding things." "Hn." He says walking over to the window sill. "Well sir, as much as I would love to believe I have powers and am part fox demon and angel, I have to go. I might worry my brother." He sighes "Well, Kurama could you show her."

I tilt my head confused and Shuuchi says "Very well, Koenma." He then pulls out a rose- my favorite flower and turns it into a long spiky green whip. He looks at me "Mimi, I am a fox demon and my real name is Kurama. I have the ability to manipulate plants, this is very serious." He then does a few more things. I watched shocked. "So-you are a-I'm a-" Not be able to make sense of it I faint.

::::Kurama's POV::::

"She took that well." Koenma commented while I picked her up bridal-style. "Yes, I was quite surprised when she didn't laugh at your height or anything." "Hn, judging by the height of her, Koenma shouldn't faze her." Hiei commented. It was true she was about 4'6. I take her to my room, as Koenma says

"When she wakes up, talk to her about training her. I would like her to join the team as soon as possible." I nod and take her to my room. I place her down in the bed and she snuggles into it "Roses smell pretty." She muttered causing me to chuckle. I leave and turn out the lights, so that she could recharge her brain, and deal with the current information it possessed.

::::Mimi's POV::::

I woke up in a dark room. I sit up and yawn; curious of where I was, I get up and make my way to the door. I get out and see a long hallway, curious I make my way to a room. It was black and rarely decorated. "This is definitely a boy's room." I commented. "Hn, onna what the hell are you doing in my room?"

A deep voice asks, causing me to jump. I turn around and see the man from earlier "Sorry, sir but I was curious." "Ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" He stated to me. "But I'm not a cat, I'm a fox." I reply, and he smirks. I bit the tip of my finger "Um, where is Shuuchi or Kurama or whatever. I want to talk to him."

"Hn." He replies but starts to walk away, and I struggle to keep up. He sees this and rolls his eyes. He throws me over his shoulder and zooms down. I see Shuuchi on the couch reading. When he sees me, he grins and the man says "Look what I found in my room." "It's not my fault; you leave me alone in a big house. I got curious. If I'm not mistaken, a fox likes to explore." He rolls his eyes and sets me down on the couch. "Got you there, Hiei."

Shuuchi says chuckling. "Hn, just keep her out of my room. I won't be hesitant to kill her, if I find her snooping again." He leaves and I mumble "Nice to meet you too." Shuuchi laughs "Don't mind him, he's always like that." "Someone needs to lighten up and get a girlfriend." I mutter and he chuckles again. "So how's the head. This has got to be a lot to take in." I smile "Nothing I can't handle." He smirks "Koenma would like me to train you to control your powers. But he doesn't want you to tell anyone, definitely not Yusuke." "But Yusuke knows of this place, right. I mean I see that man and you with him a lot."

"Yes we're the spirit detectives. We make sure demons don't come into human world and kill them and things of that manner." I nod "Cool, well I guess I'll be training with you then. Shall we start now, then?" He nods and we go outside and begin to train.

Over the next few weeks you secretly train with Kurama. You've gotten to know him better and you really like him. You're very close now, and you think you love him. You're really scared to tell him though because he might not feel the same way. You've gone out a few times together, but they're not classified as specific dates.

You've also gotten to know Hiei better and he's actually really nice. You're really strong and almost an equal opponent to Kurama. You have two forms; one angel and one kitsune. You like your kitsune one better during fighting but you really enjoy flying.

Yusuke doesn't know yet, but soon you'll have to tell him, because Koenma says you'll be joining the team really soon. You're worried how he'll react because he's really over-protective of you.

Story Start:

"Good job, Mimi. You beat me." Kurama said standing up. You giggle and say "Why thank you, kind sir. It's about time." He chuckles and you fly over and land right before him. "No major injuries right?" He rolls his eyes at my immensely worried tone. "No, I'm fine. How about you." I hid my wounded arm behind my back. "Perfectly fine." I lied and he raised an eyebrow. "Megumi, you're hiding something. Lemme see your arm." "No it's fine, you worry too much." He glares "Mimi." I run away and he begins to chase me.

I giggled "You're slow." I commented but when I turned around he wasn't there. "Um… Kurama you can come out now." I said scared. I begin to walk back "Kurama you evil fox get your butt out here, you're scaring me." Suddenly something grabs my arm and I squeal. "Wow you're jumpy." He said in a strange tone. I turn around and said "Ooh you little meanie butt. I thought something had happened to you. Never do that again." He smirked and I playfully hit his arm.

He leans down "And why were you so worried?" I blushed, he was acting differently. "I get worried when you disappear, I think you're hurt and that scares me." I whispered feeling a weird sensation in my stomach. He lifts my face up with his finger and looks into my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something and whatever it was, he found it. He then leans forward and kisses me gently on the lips. I blush but return it swiftly. After awhile, he pulls away and says "I love you." I smile "I love you too."

He kisses me again and I smile into it. I pull away and we walk back to the house hand in hand. After he bandaged my arm he asks "Ready to tell your brother?" I nod. We walk inside and there sits Yusuke and Kuwabara. When he sees me he yells "What the hell is my sister doing here in Spirit World!?!" "I'm joining the team brother." I say but he's already in the office beating up Koenma. "WHAT THE HELL, KOENMA!?! SHE IS NOT JOINING THE TEAM!!!" He screams and I grew irritated.

"Yusuke I'm not a child anymore and if I want to join, I can. This is _my_ life filled with _my_ decisions." He blinks at me surprised. I never had been this out with it before. "But, but Mimi you could die." I shoot him a look and he sighes "Fine but if you die, I'm holding you responsible." "I wouldn't have it any other way bro." I replied hugging him.

You've proven a worthy detective, you're incredibly powerful and ruthless and never been injured. You told Yusuke about you and Kurama and after a minor heart attack and blow-out at Kurama he was fine with it. Oh and speaking of Kurama, not only have you meet Youko; you guys are madly in love and he even proposed to you!

You then got married in huge blow-out and then he made you his mate. You're living a happy life and you wouldn't have it any other way. Though it was a little sad when Hiei left to live with his mate Mukuro, but he visits frequently, and so you're happy nonetheless and you have a little surprise for Kurama.

"Um….Kurama can we talk?" He looks up at me. "Yes love, what is it?" I bit my lip, trying to find a way to tell him. I sit down and say "Um…..I'm kinda late." He looks at me questionably. "Late, for what?" I sigh *Men.*

My stomach jolted and I sighed. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. He looks confused but when he feels it, his eyes widen and he crouches down "Are you pregnant?" He asked looking up at me. I nod and he kisses my stomach happily and then my lips.

"That's great." He replies kissing my forehead. I sigh relieved. "How long have you known?" He asks and I said "About a week, I would've told you sooner but I was busy fixing everything for Christmas." He nods and I squeal "We're having a baby!" he grins and kisses my cheek.

And that's exactly what happened. Weighing in at 7lbs. 5oz. Her name was Kikyo Ann Minamino and she was a mischievous little foxy. She is a sneaky little fox, and an innocent human girl. The gang all loves her very much, and for Kurama and you- she means the world. You guys all live happily, and continue on being detectives with Kikyo following your path.

The End


End file.
